Choice of Fate
by Hellmouth23
Summary: It's not always that plain and simple. An interpretation of current season 6x14 and possible 6x16, 6x17/18 events. JATE ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

**With reading all these stories on here interpreting the current events of the show, I felt inspired to do my very own take with a little twist. **

**Let's just call this a wild**** yet personally fulfilling interpretation. **

**Hope you guys like it.**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own lost, it's characters or the wacky twists they so generously dole out to keep us on the edge of our seats.**

**Note: Does contain current and possibly upcoming season 6 events.**

* * *

It was time.

As scared as she was initially, the prospect of it now was life changing in more ways than one.

"That's if I tell him", she reminded herself, scared yet equally optimistic in believing this could ultimately be the destiny he was meant to fulfil. Not the one he'd just agreed to from a man she couldn't believe she was seeing in the unchanged flesh, Jacob. However that wasn't her main concern at the moment.

Unlike Hurley and Sawyer, she wasn't so much surprised as she was disheartened by Jack's choice. One that didn't involve her and as a result it made what she was ready to tell him fairly insignificant. Or so she assumed.

Never the less all she had now was hope.

They'd been gone now for what felt like an hour, but she sighed in relief upon then seeing Jack surfacing from the jungle. Jacob no longer in tow and Jack's demeanour changed considerably.

"Where's Jacob dude?"

"He's gone." Was Jack's cryptic reply, though suggesting the obvious at the same time which forced Kate to accept the fact that it was done. There was no going back now.

He chose the Island.

Later that night, after Jack went over what he'd planned the following morning and reluctantly going through with it from Sawyer's perspective, they retired early for the night.

Barely an hour in and she jolted from her restless slumber. The restlessness then becoming worry when she noticed Jack was missing.

Lighting up a torch, she then descended into the thick jungle. Calling out his name occasionally on the way, but what forced her to abandon that technique was suddenly seeing an unmistakable glow spreading through the trees just a few feet from where she stood.

Without thinking she sprinted towards it. Ignoring the restricting effects of her shoulder injury on the way and what she then stumbled on replaced her pain with shock.

"Jack?" she called out to him after reeling past the weird scenery behind him.

"Stay back." Jack warned right away, physically gesturing to convey the severity but Kate trusted him enough to follow through with it anyway.

Moving them well away from the glowing rock, though not as far to not see it anymore, he stopped. Gesturing for her to sit on an ideally placed tree trunk and then making them a bonfire.

Momentarily marvelling at his effortless expertise over the task, she decided to make light of it, "turning into quite the pro I see."

Smiling at her comment he replied, "yeah, well I've had a lot of practice."

Smiling knowingly, she allowed her mind to drift back to the memories, specifically to that night.

"_I'm sorry I kissed you."_

"_I'm not." _

She mentally rehearsed that night over and over. Wondering just what would have happened if she'd been honest, not just with him but with her feelings. Not having to rely on the fear of him getting hurt and fear of rejection too.

However at the same time she didn't regret things turning out the way they did. If she didn't then she wouldn't have had her insecurities proven wrong.

He wouldn't have confessed his love and later proposed to show her just how much. The happiness they did experience, though brief, allowed her to look forward in life for once.

She knew she couldn't do that without him, especially now.

"Kate?" he inquired, snapping her out of her reverie.

"You okay?" he pressed further, observing the status of her shoulder injury with the utmost care and Kate couldn't help but smile.

"I'm okay Doctor" she teased. "Thanks to you." She added, achieving his attention and wordless agreement to stop fussing over her. Even though she secretly enjoyed it.

"So what is that?" she asked in a bid to break the slightly uncomfortable silence which followed.

Following her current line of focus, he sighed but went on to explain what Jacob told him it was.

"The heart of the Island?"

"Yeah"

"And you believe all of this?" she questioned in absurdity, astonished at his reply.

"I do." he firmly answered, still failing to convince her in believing that this was the same man she'd met 5 years ago. The man she befriended and later fell in love with but was too scared to admit so.

"What about us?" she blurted it out without thought towards it's implication.

"I stand by what I said Kate. I will get you'll off the Island."

"And what about you?" she asked, aware of his choice but knowing deep down that it wasn't what he truly wanted. That there was a specific reason he was doing this.

"You know where my decision lies with that one." He stated, plain and simple but Kate was far from convinced.

Unfortunately for her Jack was when he retrieved his torch and then stood up saying, "It's getting late and we need to make an early start tomorrow so…."

"I'm not leaving Jack." She cut him off, forcing him to immediately assume **"with him"** yet he thought to question it at the last minute.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're really doing this." She demanded.

Sighing due to fatigue, not just in general but with the situation as well, he opted to be as honest as his shielded heart would allow.

"I'm doing this so you all can be safe and free from this place." He calmly reasoned though obtained the complete opposite from Kate when she stood and approached him.

"And what makes you think you're any better off staying here?" She angrily challenged. The tears threatening at her eyes but she refused to give into them or his stubbornness for that matter.

He had nothing to say in return because there were in fact no guarantees aside from his belief and hope, even with gaining his newly appointed role. Regardless it was a sacrifice he was willing to make if it meant she'd be safe and away from here.

Besides he'd already failed at his chance with her and wasn't willing to put her through any unnecessary heartache again. He knew it was just a matter of time before he let his insecurity get the better of him again.

Seizing the opportunity with his moment of silence, Kate stepped closer into him.

Daring to test the waters, she lifted her right hand to stroke the side of his unshaven face. The coarseness of the texture still managing to send the all familiar chills through her and upon further observation she could see that he was experiencing it too.

"Come with us Jack…" she urged, moving as close as her height could offer so he could clearly hear the next part, "come home with me and our baby."

* * *

**Wanting to be adventurous, I've decided to let the final installment of this piece go two ways and it's up to you guys to pick which one you want played out -:**

**A) The confrontation with Flocke and a surprising outcome for the remaining survivors.**

**OR**

**B) The unexpected replacement for Jack….**


	2. Finale?

**So it looks like option A won, by one vote, but fear not B voters cause some of that scenario might just come to play in the "what happens next" instalment. You'll get what I mean after you've read this. **

**P.S. Only 7 hours to go to the Lost Finale showdown. **

**Alarm clock – check**

**Tissues – check**

**Sanity once Lost is over? – No check**

**Anyway here you go and a million thank you's for letting me know what you thought and for voting as well. **

* * *

He thought it was all a dream but as his gaze fell upon the person sleeping next to him, it all came rushing back.

(The night before)

"Come home with me and our baby."

"You're…." he spoke, but lost his voice to shock. His expression selling nothing short of that and Kate didn't know whether to take it as a good or bad sign.

"I know it's not the most ideal time or situation…." She started but broke off when he suddenly stepped back. Striking the spark of fear within her as a result, yet she still tried.

"Jack?" she checked, bracing herself for the worst case scenario. Just like she always did when on the run, but this was different, personal.

Finally snapping out of his troubled reverie, he focused on her and questioned his assumption, "that night before we came back?"

"Yes." Kate confirmed without having to think about it.

"Damnit" he muttered, obviously ashamed at his carelessness, but he said it more out of worry in regards to the danger yet Kate assumed the worst anyway.

"So I guess this is it."

"What?" Jack perked his head up masking genuine confusion. Then receiving his answer when she briefly looked up at him. The devastation evident within her glistening eyes and it was enough to alert his concern. Even in the dark.

"Well I just thought you should know and even if you don't want any part in it's life I'm keeping it."

"Kate"

"And I know you have a commitment to fulfil to this Island Jack but….."

"Kate, will you shut up and listen to me!" he demanded a little louder than intended, but saw it as the only way to stop her nonsensical babbling. Achieving success, somewhat, he ushered her to sit. Following suit in the same manner, he secured the grip he already had on her hand and spoke from the heart.

"Nothing matters to me more than you." He confessed. "That hasn't changed and it never will." He finished, hoping it was enough to convince her but she questioned it instead.

"Then why did you choose the Island?"

"Because I wanted to save you." He admitted as a simple matter of fact. "I wanted you to be free from this place."

"And what about my happiness Jack?" she challenged, furious at his mentality of always assuming and acting on what he thought was best for her.

"Did you really think that didn't include you?" she added, seemingly unafraid in admitting so and Jack was thrown by it.

"I - I don't know what…." He hesitated, trying to reel past the shock of her confession.

"I need you Jack." She cut him off. "Our baby needs you." She persisted, struggling to keep her emotions at bay when she then brought his hand to her firm stomach. Jack unable to rein in his own at the touch, but with it also came realisation.

"I'm a Father." He whispered softly to her stomach, yet loud enough for Kate to hear due to the closeness and she smiled through her tears.

"And that's never gonna change." She confirmed and he briefly shared in her smile before pulling her into his arms. His expression slightly frowning in regards to his still existing commitment to this Island.

* * *

It was morning now and his virtually sleepless night sparked no hope of a resolution, other than one but he saved it as a last resort; "only if something were to happen to me."

However he ditched that kind of morbid thinking when his eyes fell upon the woman snuggled into his side. Her body barely covered by the blanket now cause it seemed she enjoyed the warmth of his naked body more.

What started out as an embrace gradually became more and not before long he found himself giving into his heart's desire. Not feeling the slightest bit of regret because it was what she wanted too.

What he did dread however was what would happen today. Yet at the same time he grew increasingly determined to fight because he had a reason now, two to be precise, and he wouldn't fail them. He would die first.

Apologising for having to wake her from her peace, she thankfully took his reason for doing so on board and with that they quickly dressed and made their way back to camp.

Upon arrival they smiled upon finding both Sawyer and Hurley still snoring their heads off. Hurley clearly giving Sawyer a run for his money in that department, much to their further amusement, but they wasted no time in waking them to discuss the change of plan.

Sawyer and Hurley were all for it and so was Kate, but unknownst to them all, Jack proposed to finish things a different way. The one person Jack knew would protect Kate as fiercely as he would if he didn't make it was Sawyer. So with that in mind Jack mentally noted to talk to him about it at some point.

First he wanted to gain a calm and collective mind. Logically out of ideas, but then he allowed himself to think back to the previous night. To the stream Jacob took him to initiate the ceremony.

In that one drink he felt purified, cured of any trouble and able to overcome anything. So with considering it as the best method now he decided to go back there whilst the others readied themselves for the long trek ahead.

Letting them know, specifically Kate who was reluctant to let him go off alone, that he would be back in a few minutes.

What felt like an hour passed and still no show from Jack. Of course Kate worried herself the most. A little more than Sawyer could handle so he proposed to find Jack instead.

A few minutes into his search and he stumbled upon the Doc. Back to him and stood in the middle of a stream.

"Yo Doc, you okay?"

Cutting his prayer short, Jack turned to face him, offering a simple, "Yeah" in response.

"You?"

"Well to be honest Doc, kinda wondering what the hell just happened up here."

Chuckling that a part of him still asked that very question as well, Jack decided to verbalise it for the benefit of Sawyer's curiosity. "That makes two of us."

Slightly mystified by Jack's admission, he watched him walk past before checking something for finality, "So you're the new Jacob huh?"

Nodding casually in agreement, Sawyer proceeded to then question the obvious, "feel any different?"

"Not really."

"Well Doc, how about you come down off the mountain top and tell us what the hell the burning bush had to say for himself?"

"Unfortunately not much other than what he told us." Jack answered, wishing he knew some way or method to kill Locke, or "the Man in Black" as Jacob referred to him.

"C'mon Jack. You mean to tell me he just left ya high and dry?"

"You heard what he said. He couldn't find a way to kill him and I'm not willing to risk any more lives at the cost of trying to." Jack firmly stated.

"Which is why we need to find Desmond's boat." he concluded.

"And what happens after that?" Sawyer asked, causing Jack to sigh and think of a way to come at this without sounding insensitive, especially to Kate.

_Here goes_, Jack thought.

"I need you to promise me something James."

* * *

"Where are they?" Kate asked, her worrying increasing by the second. Not able to take waiting anymore she decided to search form them herself, but what she then witnessed was something she wouldn't have expected in a million years.

Although she was relieved to see them past the feud of winning her over. Now they looked like friends.

"Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence." Kate mock scolded Jack who just walked up to her and accepted the hug she engaged him in. Sawyer rolling his eyes at the sight, though secretly happy that his Freckles found the happiness she deserved.

"When did this happen?" Hurley commented in regards to it all.

* * *

Feeling like they'd been walking for hours, Jack proposed a short break to catch their breath. Yet the moment he put his backpack down, the all familiar sounds of the monster reverberated throughout the jungle.

"Run!" Jack yelled, grabbing hold of Kate's hand and pulling her as fast as her legs could manage.

Sawyer followed closely behind but, upon looking back he could see that Hurley was no longer following.

"Hurley!" Sawyer shouted, alerting Jack and Kate who came to a screeching stop.

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, one minute he was there and then…" Sawyer explained, coherent just as Jack and Kate were of the sounds getting louder.

Deliberating on the spur of the moment, Jack acted on it, "Take Kate with you and run as fast as you can towards that boat!"

"What? No, I'm coming with you!" Kate fought back, struggling within Sawyer's grasp as he pulled her further away from the man she loved.

* * *

Running back down the path they'd just come down, Jack was suddenly forced to come to a halt.

"Hello Jack." Flocke greeted.

Jack simply cocked his gun and then aimed it at him in response. "Where's Hurley?"

"Now is that any way to treat someone who wants the same thing you do?"

"Hardly."

"Really? Care to enlighten me on this new change of heart?" Flocke challenged, smiling when he guessed, "or **role**."

"So then you know what I want." Jack shot back, tightening his hold on the gun, his finger ready to pull the trigger.

"To kill me." Flocke guessed unconcerned by the gun in Jack's hand. "Now tell me Jack if Jacob couldn't do it, what makes you think you can?"

"Cause I have the one thing Jacob didn't have."

"And what's that?"

"A choice." Jack stated before pointing the gun directly at Flocke's chest and firing repeatedly. Watching Flocke's form collapse to the ground and then suddenly dissolve into a fiery mass of black smoke.

Before Jack could head no tails of what to do he ran as fast as he could, but unfortunately proved no match for the effortless speed of his opponent.

* * *

"Let me go! We have to go back!" Kate screamed, still trying to struggle free from Sawyer.

He could faintly see the outline of the boat, but what suddenly caught both his and Kate's focus at that moment was the pillar of black smoke appearing out of the jungle.

Without thought Kate ran to her backpack and retrieved hold of a knife. One she'd found back at the temple and felt the urge to keep for safekeeping, much like now.

With that in hand she ran towards the smoke, ignoring Sawyer's pleas for her to stay who saw no choice but to then follow her.

He wouldn't go back on his promise to protect her.

* * *

The last thing he remembered was being overwhelmed with a powerful black force and now here he was, on the edge of a cliff watching the smoke slowly turn back into a barely wounded Flocke.

"Any last words?" Flocke asked, tightening his grip on Jack's neck. His other hand holding the knife, ready to end Jack's life once and for all.

However before Jack could say anything, the tables were suddenly turned when Flocke suddenly went wide eyed. Then looking down to his bloodied side, the reason for it being the knife Kate just ran into him.

For some reason the feel of this weapon restricted his ability to escape. The effects only weakening him and not before long that too had deteriorated, leaving him defeated.

Yanking the knife out of him, Kate stood and kicked Flocke's lifeless form off of the cliff Jack had been brought to in the first place. Then abandoning hold of the weapon to tend to Jack who was still in shock of what he just witnessed.

"Live together die alone." Kate reminded him with a smile before leaning down to press her lips against his.

* * *

**Since this Chapter was a lot longer than originally planned, I've decided to give "what happens next" it's very own instalment as soon as tomorrow. Or it can simply end here. **

**The choice is up to you guys:**

**A) This is the end!**

**or**

**B) "What happens next" epilogue.**


	3. Epilogue

**Finally it's here, after four ****initial endings, it's here lol. **

**For the final time a massive thank you for the support, both with voting and letting me know what you thought as well. **

* * *

"**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT" - EPILOGUE**

"Jack! Where's Jack?" she yelled, but all she heard in response were mumblings followed by an effect her consciousness was too weak to fight.

(Flashback – 8 months ago)

"_It's over." Kate stated in sheer relief, bowing her head to rest against Jack's. Unfortunately the moment of celebration was cut short when the cliff beneath them started to shake. _

_Acting on quick instinct they ran. Jack finding it hard to keep up due to his injuries, but Kate made sure he did. However the crumbling disaster soon caught up with them, leaving Jack now hanging on the edge of what remained of the cliff. _

_Refusing to release her grip on his hand, regardless of the struggle and his demands for her to let go and save herself, she remained adamant. Using every ounce of her strength to pull him up, nearly succeeding only to be pushed back to square one with another tremor. _

_Left with no other option but to keep on trying, __help suddenly arrived in the form of someone she'd never been more thankful to see. _

"_C'mon Doc" Sawyer urged, holding his hand out for Jack to take, yet fate or whatever force wielding this disaster, decided to strike at it's strongest. The force taking Jack with it into the depths of the ocean below and all Kate could do was look on in devastation. Sawyer taking matters into his own hands then in pulling her away kicking and screaming. His sole intent to prevent her from meeting the same fate Jack just did. _

"_We have to go back for him!" Kate kept on yelling__ in denial as Sawyer dragged her further away from the disintegrating cliff. A loud rumbling sound following as the rest of the cliff collapsed into the ocean. Surely killing anything in it's path along with Kate's hope of Jack possibly having survived. _

_With that she slid to the sandy floor beneath __her, heartbroken and defeated. Sobbing not just for him but for a child who would never get to know it's Father._

(End of Flashback)

The first thing she heard upon waking was the steady beeping of a heart rate monitor followed by her name being called out by a woman she immediately recognised.

"Claire?"

"Thank God you're awake."

"What happened?" Kate asked the obvious, putting Claire on the spot, especially in regards to what the Doctors had told her earlier:

"_The slightest hint will only worsen her condition." _

As much as she wanted to be honest, Claire couldn't and wouldn't risk losing Kate too.

"Claire? What happened?" Kate pressed. "Where's Jack?" she demanded and at that moment looked down to the source of her pain. Bandaged and far from resembling anything along the lines of a normal pregnancy.

"My baby" Kate sobbed, before going into a state of frenzy at being forced to dread the worst.

* * *

"_We gotta go." Sawyer __urgently suggested, but Kate just continued to stare at the ocean. Still hoping for some familiar sign of life to surface, yet all she got were the thrashing waves, washing away the debris. _

_It wasn't until the next tremor struck that Kate finally snapped out of her reverie, reluctantly following Sawyer towards the boat. _

_H__e sprinted through the jungle. Heading for the coast, specifically towards the boat Desmond mentioned having come to the Island in._

_When Locke questioned why he came back, all Desmond said was, "the Island wasn't done with me." _

_Within that Locke saw an opportunity that wasn't made fully aware to Ben up until what he'd just witnessed. Using Desmond as a sort of conduit to do what he could never attempt; destroy the Island. _

"_Looks like it worked", Ben concluded as the surrounding trees began to fall. Some coming within close line of his path, but he managed to dodge them only to then stumble upon Hurley trapped under a log and barely conscious at that. _

_Split between saving himself and saving Hurley, he made his decision based on what he suddenly felt he could benefit more from. _

_Hurley was a Candidate after all. _

* * *

"Kate, calm down. The babies are fine." Claire assured whilst trying to physically ease Kate's struggle.

It was only after Claire said it for a fifth time that Kate took the news on board. Along with something she assumed was a pluralised mishap on Claire's part.

"Babies?" Kate checked anyway.

Smiling, Claire added, "yeah, twins. A girl and a boy."

"Where are they?"

"They're fine." Claire assured and thankfully that seemed to be enough to ease Kate's worry. Until she then asked something Claire was reluctant to answer truthfully.

"Where's Jack?"

(A few minutes earlier)

He took the brunt of the car accident. His body practically covered in bruises and that was excluding any internal injuries he may have sustained too.

"We've got to stop the bleeding."

"BP is down to 80." One of the nurses informed, and literally the next minute there was nothing. Just a continuous beeping sound.

"Damnit." One of the Doctor's cursed before resorting to revive the patient as best as he and technology could.

"C'mon" the Doctor urged. "C'mon Jack."

He could faintly hear voices and a beeping in the background, but what he saw before him slowly drowned all of that away.

Warily approaching the altar of the Church, he stopped before the closed coffin. Hesitant to open the lid and just when he was about to conquer his fears, a whole new wave settled in upon hearing….

"Hello Kiddo."

He froze at first thinking it was his mind playing tricks, but found himself turning around for the sake of curiosity. Feeling nothing but shock and disbelief with what he then saw.

"Dad?"

"Hello Jack."

"I don't understand." Jack stated. "You died."

"Yeah." Christian casually offered in reply, confusing Jack even more.

"Yes I did." He then confirmed in an effort to help Jack understand.

"Then why are you here now?" Jack asked.

Sighing, Christian struggled, more on a personal level but at the same time he had to make him understand, "why are **you** here?"

It was then that Jack understood. Why it made sense for his Father to be here, "I died too."

Smiling with the hope he was here to offer his son, he simply said, "No, not yet."

"What?"

"It's not your time Jack." Christian informed. "At least not for a good long while I hope." He joked, making Jack smile through his tears.

"So why am I here?" Jack then asked, still sensing a reason and before Christian could answer it, someone else beat him to the chase.

"Because you had to know that it wasn't your fault dude" Hurley offered, appearing literally out of nowhere and engaging Jack in a bone crushing hug. Making Christian chuckle, especially when Hurley lifted Jack into the air.

"I'm sorry." Jack apologised, still feeling responsible despite being assured otherwise.

"You got nothin to be sorry for Doc." The Southerner Jack grew to hate and then befriend suddenly walked in, accompanied by another familiar face.

"Sawyer? Juliet?"

"If what happened didn't then we wouldn't be together." Juliet spoke, gazing in warm admiration of the man next to her and he the same.

"It's time to wake up Jack."

"What?" Jack questioned at the sudden abruptness of his Father. Though as the moment progressed, the voice became less distinguishable in the blinding light.

"C'mon, wake up Jack."

With a large inhale he opened his eyes and focused on a very different scene; the real world.

"He's back" the Doctor working over him exclaimed, laughing in relief that his friend had made it.

* * *

_Turns out they weren't using the boat to get home. Just to get to the other Island where the Ajira plane still lay, assumedly not working. _

_However upon their arrival, Kate's focus honed in on a woman sitting__ a few feet off the shore all by herself. _

"_Claire?" Kate called out running up to her, Sawyer quick to follow while also keeping an eye for the plane. Of which he could clearly spot through the trees. _

_At first he assumed it was the quake moving the plane, but it continued to move once the shaking seized. _

"_Well I'll be damned." Sawyer mused in astonishment before making Kate aware that they needed to go, NOW!_

"_C'mon Claire we gotta go."_

"_I can't!" Claire cut her off, looking completely broken. "Look at me. I can't let Aaron see me like this." She went onto explain._

"_You're his Mother." Kate firmly reminded her. "Nothing else matters other than that." _

"_Kate." Sawyer cut in. _

_Ignoring him Kate proceeded to encourage Claire to come with them, "I'll help you Claire." _

_Believing in Kate's assurance, she got up and moved to follow Sawyer, but Kate didn't. _

_Instead she ran towards the shore. The reason lost on Sawyer __until he decided to investigate. _

_Without being told he dove into the water. Battling against __the strong current but equally determined to reach the floating figure Kate had pointed out to. _

_(Meanwhile)_

_Kate watched the scene with a hopeful heart. That hope increasing when Sawyer swam back to shore, dragging an unconscious Jack along with him. _

_Running up to him with Claire in tow, Kate collapsed to the ground and held Jack to her. _

"_Is he breathing?" Claire asked. _

_His pulse rate was low, Kate noted upon checking, but she was thankful there was one to begin with. Performing the basics of CPR, perhaps a little longer than necessary, he suddenly bounced back to life. _

_Spitting out water profusely and a little out of breath once he was done, he opened his eyes. Still half lucid though coherent enough to recognise her, he muttered, "Ka–Kate?" _

_Laughing through her tears, she nodded saying, "yeah, it's me__" before leaning down to plant a light, lingering kiss on his forehead. _

"_Claire?" Claire are you there?" suddenly came the voice from the walkie Claire had tucked away in her pocket. _

"_Yeah, I'm here." She answered into the speaker._

"_We managed to fix the plane. We're leaving in a few minutes so…."_

_Grabbing the walkie out of Claire's hands, Sawyer cut Miles off saying, "We're comin Haus. Just hold on a little longer." _

_With that said he helped Jack up with Kate, and moved towards the path of the plane. However Jack appeared reluctant to comply once another quake struck. Almost reminding him of his volunteered responsibility. _

"_I can't leave, I have to go back." He explained. _

_Before Kate could attempt to challenge his stubbornness, a loud roar suddenly erupted behind them. What was left of the original Island crumbling and sinking into the abyss of the ocean.__ The only remnants remaining being a few stray rocks. _

"_Hurley" Jack suddenly remembered in light of the catastrophe. Knowing it was too late to even hope now. _

"_W__e gotta go!" Sawyer frantically urged, sensing it was just a matter of time before this Island ended up the same way. _

_With another ground shattering tremor the others took the severity on board, including Jack. __Sprinting through the jungle, dodging any collapsing trees in the process. Unfortunately disaster then struck when Kate's foot got caught on a root, pulling her to the ground. _

_Quickly untangling it from her leg, Jack moved to set her foot free and just as Sawyer was about to move off, a massive tree fell in his path. Pinning his lower half to the jungle floor with little or no room to escape. _

"_Sawyer!" Kate shouted, grabbing Jack's attention who also ran back to help.__ Much to their dismay their combined efforts failed to achieve any hint of success. The odds only worsening when the ground beneath them started to crack. _

_Sawyer, only seeing one way out of this, decided to say it before it was too late for all of them. _

"_Go." _

"_What?" Jack questioned. _

"_Go, get on that plane." Sawyer instructed, more to Jack rather than Kate who was thrown back by another tremor. This one splitting the jungle floor open, swallowing everything in it's path, including Sawyer._

"_Sawyer? Sawyer?" Jack shouted into the gaping hole in the jungle floor. Hearing nothing but the echo of his voice now along with a gathering rumbling. A sound Jack took as a tell tale warning that there was worse to come. _

"_C'mon" Jack briefly instructed, still reeling past the shock of Sawyer's untimely demise, as was Kate, but they were forced to act quickly when the shaking began and progressed. _

"_Where are they?" Miles asked, failing to get a reply on the walkie. _

"_I don't know but we're running out of time and runway." Lapidus warned, watching the cracks in the ground before the plane widen. _

_Taking this scene on board, he strapped in his seatbelt and turned on the engine to the plane. _

"_What are you doing?" Richard asked. _

"_This place is going down we gotta go." Lapidus explained, pushing his foot down on the accelerator pedal and just as the plane was about to move off, he spotted three figures appearing out of the jungle. _

"_Well it looks like we got a few latecomers." Lapidus revealed, stopping the plane. "Let 'em in." he ordered. Richard moving to help Miles open the door. _

_The moment they stepped foot in the plane, they were forced to hold on, but thankfully managed to take off before the Island plunged. _

_Once in the air the atmosphere finally calmed, except for Jack who was wracked with guilt for the obvious reason, two to be precise._

_Sharing in his grief, Kate took hold of his hand and encouraged him by saying, "it wasn't your fault." _

"_Then why do I feel like it is on some level?" Jack replied, shooting down any further hope of being convinced otherwise. _

"_You're a caring man Jack." Kate stated. "Equally stubborn too…." She joked, making him smile, "but you are caring and I love you for it." _

"_I love you." Jack proclaimed, not just in reply but to also convey how grateful he was that he had her. _

"_I love you." Kate whispered it again, before sealing his lips with a kiss. _

* * *

"Where's Jack?"

Seeing no option other than the truth, Claire decided to come out with it, but was interrupted by a knock on the jarred door.

The sight at the doorway making Claire gasp in disbelief, "Jack?"

"Hey Claire." He replied, easing some of the initial shock for her, being that she was told he was dead. Now he was alive and in a wheelchair.

Moving past her and towards the reason he was so adamant on coming here for, he approached her bedside. Heartbroken at the bruises that covered her delicate body and his heart just about shattered when he saw the state of her stomach.

"The baby?" he questioned in dread.

Smiling through her tears, she placed her hand over his and was just about to break the good news when a nurse stepped in holding two babies. One wrapped in a blue blanket and the other in a pink.

"I've got some visitors here to see you." The nurse warmly informed, walking over to a beaming Kate and a gobsmacked Jack who didn't completely move past the shock until he was handed one of the babies; his daughter.

"They're so tiny." Claire commented, cooing over the baby in Kate's arms.

"Tiny but right little fighters." The nurse stated making Claire smile and then say, "Guess it runs in the family."

**L O S T **

* * *

**So there you have it, my very own Lost Finale interpretation with a f****ew re-inventions here and there. I've considered doing a partnering (Jate/jaby centric) one-shot in the not so distant future. **

**So stay tuned for that, in the mean time I'd love to know your thoughts. Baby names for the planned one-shot as well? **


End file.
